Dust to Dust
by Aero Frostmane
Summary: Crazy retelling of Sword Art Online with lots of stupid references, lots of fourth wall breaking, and fun!
1. Chapter 1

This is it! Finally! The thought went through my mind as I got the Nervegear set up and started the calibration. I glanced at my clock and nodded, satisfied. It was a few minutes until 1. When the game is released. I had 7 hours to play, no one to interrupt me. I don't see why all my "friends" at school said it was so amazing. I mean the game is, Sword Art Online, but the gear for the game itself wasn't impressive. It looked like a helmet with sunglasses welded into it with a bunch of wires to connect to. But hey, my best friend Jack is gonna be there so how can i say no? Besides I didn't have to pay for the Nervegear. My mom got it for me so that's cool.

As my amazing interior dialogue finally subsided, I noticed I was late to get in. Hastily I put the stupid sunglass helmet on and said the only thing that got my blood pumping. "Link Start!"

Instantly I was greeted by the sexiest scene any gamer loves. Themselves ya? Obviously referring to the character screen. Cause ya know. Touching myself wasn't enough for the calibration and instead lets me fuck myself up. I'm slightly insane if I haven't mentioned. The ego just pops out. LIKE MY D- getting off topic sorry. Eh girlfriend is hotter so it's to be expected. By the way I'm single. Not surprising but hey positivity is great. I just messed with the height, making myself just a couple inches taller. Hmm maybe if OH HEY it's the prison bitch look. Nah don't want that look. Hmm now I'm Elvis? EVERYBODY DO THE JAILHOUSE ROCK nahhh maybe not the best WE CAN USE WHALES! WHAAAALLLEEESSSSS. Man this is getting out of hand my mind can't make up its mind. Wait my mind can't make up my mind so does my mind have a mind of its own? Questions for later. LIKE A HURRICANE too many references. I need to stop watching DBZ Abridged. Its getting to me. So nothing to change about my abnormally white hair. Being albino sucks. Although the red eyes is sick as fuck. This story will be rated M for badassery. Hell yeah 4th wall broken.

Now with the sexiness over with I'm gonna have to get real. Accepting the changes, white washed over my eyes, once it passed I could see a beautiful plaza with more people filling in. Having been in the beta test, As soon as I got the feeling of my legs back, I shot off running through the market and glancing to my left I saw a guy in red running after who I recognized was Kirito. He'd look better as a female in my personal opinion. Hope I don't call him kiriko on accident. Okay back to training myself to become the sexiest assassin ever. I know I sound super egotistical but hey, I got a degree in child psychology. WITH A MINOR IN PAIN. In all seriousness though my anxiety really puts my mind through the wringer unless I act like I'm better then I am. No worries. Still running with my thoughts going just as fast I practically ran into someone, stopping just before I fully slammed into them. "Sorryyy!" I croaked, not expecting anyone here. Realizing that she was almost a full foot shorter, I looked down. Only a little but enough to actually have to tilt my head. Seeing a dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black, I looked a little farther and was shocked speechless at the most beautiful face I've seen. Well considering some people spend ages doing their make up I'm not surprised that someone took the time to make themselves look supermodelish. It's a word now shush.

I stammered out another apology and she looked at me, snorted and turned away. "What the hell was her problem?" I murmured to myself as I took the left turn and headed out into the field. I pushed it out of my mind as I heard the telltale sound of a monster spawning. Grinning sadistically I jumped at the chance to let my bloodlust consume me and with a roar I charged at the enemy, stabbing the boar's forehead with my curved short sword. Before ripping it down the length of its body as I would have severed its spinal cord and it burst into polygons. "Too easy." I snarled and hunted down more before bumping into Kirito and the guy in red. "Oi tall dark and elfy what's up?" I called to Kirito, watching as he taught the obviously new guy how to do the basics. Kirito turned around, and noticed me with a smile he walked up and we high fived. Kirito and I teamed up as fellow solo players for a little while to get the hang of how to play. After that he pulled ahead of me clocking in a few hundred more hours than me, since I had a family to help. "Here I can keep an eye out for you guys while you work." Kirito nodded in agreement, knowing at the very least I can be trusted until my bloodlust got out of control. Which doesn't happen often. But let's hope I don't get to kill too much.

I lost track of time, in game the sun was starting to set. "Too bad food in game only satisfies hunger virtually." The guy in red, who I've learned is named Klein, remarked. "Yeah too bad." I mused. I was set for a little while. My sister wouldn't be home for another few hours. "That's why I order a pizza for 5:30!" Klein bragged. "Wow so prepared." Kirito commented sarcastically. I stopped listening as I got a message from my friend Jack. I read through it quickly and smiled. As usual he tried flirting with some of the girls and it looked like he ran into the same girl as I did. He had sent a image sphere showing the red handprint on his face. "I told you that doesn't work." I sent to him and snickered. Then I heard Klein make a noise of confusion and I turned around. "Whats up?" I asked. "I was trying to log out but the logout button isn't there." He complained. "It should be right… There?" I said confused as well as I went through my menu and the logout button was… Gone. "Must be a bug or something. Man I bet the devs are freaking out right now." Klein joked. "You will too. Look at the time." Kirito pointed. It was 5 minutes till 5:30. " OH SHIT MY TERIYAKI-MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER ALEEEE!" Klein cried out in despair. "Get real. This is totally bogus." I whined mostly to myself.

Out of nowhere a loud gong sounded and a blue light flashed over the three of us and we ended up at the plaza. Suddenly the beautiful plaza was extremely menacing as more and more players were teleported in. "What's going on?" was the mass question that all the people in the plaza were asking. As a loud beeping could be heard, I looked up to see a red sign flashing. Suddenly it spread across the sky making everything red. What looked like blood was seeping through the cracks of the hexagons and forming a super large figure. "Is that the GM?" I asked to no one in particular. "Hey Frostmane!" I heard my username being called out and I looked over seeing my friend Jack move over next to me. "Depending entirely on what happens here we'll have to duo. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and we need to be at our best." I said to Jack, he nodded thoughtfully. Before anything else can be said the large figure spoke in a booming voice easily cutting through the chatter that was going through the players. "Attention Players. I welcome you to my world." His world? You pulling my piglets? "I am sure most of you have already noticed there is a item missing from your menus: the logout button. This is not a defect. I repeat this is not a defect."

Well fuck me running. "No one can take you out. If there is an attempt to remove the Nervegear a microwave signal will destroy your brain. Despite my warning families have already attempt to do so, ending 200 lives." Oh shit this was serious. I hope that my sister Erynne doesn't remove mine. Itd suck if I died like this. Missing more of what he was saying except for "If your health is reduced to 0, you'll die in real life." Shit shit shit shit I gotta get moving then. Gotta get strong gotta go gotta go. My mind was running one a single track and that was survival. I grabbed Jack's shoulder and pointed to the exit that was just cleared. "Let's go." Jack nodded and followed my lead. For some reason I ended up as the brains and leader in our little duo pack. "Kirito. Klein if you wish to join us feel free." I commented to them. Klein was a little hesitant but Kirito nodded and followed. "Sorry guys but my friends are back in the plaza. I waited a whole night with them to get the game. I can't just leave them behind." I nodded tersely. "Go with your friends. Teach them what you learned and there's no doubt that you guys will be great." "Thanks man. That means a lot." and with a nod to Kirito, he turned to leave. I ran to the exit, seeing Kirito to be a little late, waited impatiently at the gate with Jack, who was looking real serious. I can trust him, we played the beta together, all he needed was a scythe and we were golden. We were both understandably quiet. After what I heard I could only focus on so much. Seeing Kirito approach, I indicated he was to lead. He nodded and took off at a sprint, me and Jack close behind. 3 wolves appeared and my blood roared to kill. We all shot forward killing them with a single skill and roared in unison in defiance to the system.

It had been two months I WILL PUT NUMBERS IN HERE SHUSH anyways, it's been two AND I SAY two DAMN MONTHS since this narrator has been correcting my numbers for letters YOU CAN SEE WHERE SHE REPLACED MY NUMBERS breaking more fourth wall. Okay so um to get back on track I guess. It's been TWO months since the whole shitshow with Kayaba. He's a banana. I'm having to fix the fourth wall while still sneaking in my banana jokes. My editor, one of the people who got trapped in sao at the same time is helping me out later in the future to write this and she's annoyingly good at finding all my mistakes. Including grammar. Go figure right? _Nu, I sowy. I brek furth wal tu nuw._ Honey you'll have to write norma lly. I don't know how I'm able to understand what you write but hey, it's a gift. _I editor, I du what I want._ I'm gonna have to change the font so people understand who's talking. Note to self in writing. CHANGE THE FUCKING FONT good going me. Yeah. _I du it._ She did it for me. I love this girl. Okay now i can type normally. _AKDSJFJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJK SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HE"S DELETING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hehe (_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_ _hehe!_

Well that was fun. Anyways, I was hanging out with Kirito and Jack while waiting for the "Boss meet" to happen. Look at her sparkle. The girl I ran into before was at the fountain. Huh wonder how well she's doing. Probably able to kick some ass by now. My fingers are triggered now typing so much. Need to use some dragon dictation or something. I wonder how long people will be able to handle this much breakage. Oh hey there's Kirito poking me telling me to go to the amphitheater. Let's get crackin! "You can silence me but you CAN'T SILENCE THE TR-" Jack started to cry before getting a loud rejection from another girl at the fountain. He will never learn. True to form he wandered over with a surprising seven slaps. "Man dese hoes aint loyal" he complained. Not even kidding he says that. Exactly like that. Yup. I'm pretty sure he moved from down south or something. I met him (Jack) when we were five and became best friends. We filed into the amphibian theatre because fuck that word and sat down near the top. A guy with the strangest blue hair was on the stage waiting patiently for these slow as fuck people to get in. Like holy shit did a bunch of seventy year olds with arthritis get into this game and STILL can't move? I know I know Im an asshole. Bite me.

I wonder how long it'd take to kill everyone? Hmm questions for later. Focusing on the guy in blue I heard his stupid attempt at humor. "My name is Diabel and the job I roll is Knight!" If there was a knight in shining armor I'd be able to insult him by throwing dirt. The only thought I had is "Hey he has blue hair. Maybe he's a main character! Nah. He's already popular and trying to hard. He'll die before the boss." Jack snickered and I realized I had said that out loud. Well no one else heard me so we gucci. One of the guys in front of me looked back and glared at me. Huh he's got spiky ass hair. I'm gonna call him wrecking ball. The Wrecking Ball got up and yelled "Hold up!" before playing hopscotch with the steps. Talk about showing off masculinity. He even hopped like he was unicorn. IT'S A MAGICAL PONY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY hehehehe references. Throw the CHEEEESSSSSSEEEEEEEE! Anyways he blabbed on and on about beta testers being bitches and running for the hills or something. I got up and said straight up "Imma learn you motherfuckers a thing that I just heard and don't get. I'm a beta tester. I helped most of this green thumbs what to do because they tried going after a mini boss for funsies and almost died. Four times. So tell me, Wrecking Ball. What are you going to do about your lord and fucking saviour? Smugly I saw the people in the row recognize and nodded to me. Thats right fuckers I know what I'm on about. As long as no one starts trying to suck my dick we gucci. Wrecking ball couldn't keep his mouth shut. Just staring at me. I walked down and right up to his face. "Something tells me you are going to cause trouble. And I suggest not to. I can and will beat your ass." I let my bloodlust show just a bit and he visibly took two steps back. "That's what I thought." I turned around and sat back down. "Okay blue boy back to the plan." I called, putting my hand under my chin as I listened.

NEXT TIME ON SWORD ART ONLINE Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. We revel in the blood of our foes


	2. Chapter 2

After Blue knight finished explaining the stupidly simple plan of don't die and get fucked, He told us to get into groups of six. Or some kind of even number I don't fucking know, We noticed the girl who not only smacked the shit out of Jack. Heh. But was left alone, I mean there was another girl but it was just the two. I being the dumbass that I was decided it was a fantastic idea to invite them to our party. The one with the dark brown hair glared at me, before glancing at the one in the hood and did that girl bff mind reading thing and nodded to me and accepted. I glaced at the two new health bars under Jacks. Ashire and Asuna. Huh, neat. I didn't find out who was who until Kirito was dating Asuna. Kidding not that far back jesus, I would have my ass CHEWED if that happened. I'm pretty sure Ashira tried to kill me more than once for sneaking up on her. I can't say it's entertaining until I have her stabbing me with a fork. It hurts man, it hurts. So I did the natural thing and tried to get to know her. "So, your name is Asuna huh?" I realized my mistake as the bright hair one looked at me and the now known Ashira was practically about to stab me right then and there. "Okay okay never mind hello Ashira. Sorry I didn't know your name already. So um while you try to kill me with your eyes, I uhhhh you know what I'm gonna go… sit.. Down…. Don't kill me." the last part was whispered as I backed away from the killing eyes. I'm glad Kayaba didn't incorporate death glares. We'd all be diddley dead. I wonder what it's like to not have a belly button? Rambling again. After insuring that everyone was in a group, Diabitch nodded. "We'll meet around 10 in the morning for the boss fight." I groaned "Dammit i wanted to sleep in." I complained. I heard a small giggle and I whipped my head to barely see the slightest smirk from Ashira. Holy hell I may have annoyed her but damn she's got a sense of humor! I think I'm going to have a great friend.

Ashira's POV

I have to admit, he is annoying but that was a _little_ funny. He seemed to have heard my giggle because he whipped his head around and looked at me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks slightly and I quickly concealed my growing blush. I didn't need him getting any funny ideas. I put back on my stone cold exterior and tried my best to act like nothing happened. Though by the way he was smiling I could tell that that's not going to happen anytime soon. I felt Asuna nudge me slightly as she gave me a sly smile. We've been bffs for the longest and she knows me by heart. I was hoping she wouldn't have noticed my small blush but I guess not. I elbowed her in her side and sent her a glare. She only smiled in response and I rolled my eyes. "What?" I whisper yelled at her. "I saw that, you like him don't you?" She whispered back to me. I felt my ears turn red as I gave her an exasperated look. "You do like him! Awe you two would be so cute together!" She whispered excitedly and then looked over to him. I looked as well and noticed that he was still looking at me. I quickly looked away as my blush slowly returned. There is no way I'm going to like some beta idiot. I don't care if he's cute! Wait! No not cute! He's an idiot! Plus he's friends with that idiot who keeps trying to flirt with me. It's disgusting. I noticed them begin to walk over and I quickly shot a glare their way. They stopped in their tracks and the albino one, I think his name is Frostmane or something, gave me a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head. I glared harder and turned away from them disgusted. "Hey." she heard Frostmane call to her. "I'm sorry about my friend. He doesn't get hints very well." He apologized. I nodded slowly, not expecting such but I wasn't going to start being 'buddy buddy' with him either. "I would like to ask though. You carry yourself well. Too well, and after what happened with the Wrecking Ball I'm sure you want to keep this on the down low so nobody starts trying to bitch. We are both betas. My question is, why don't I recognize you?" His usual lazy demeanor was suddenly serious. I frowned at him. I didn't need anyone asking around. Especially another beta. I don't know what he would do with that kind of information just yet. However I am intrigued.

"I don't know who you are just yet I _but_ I can meet you somewhere private to talk. Alone." I looked him in the eyes and gave him a nonchalant look, he didn't scare me in the slightest. "If I didn't know better, and under pain of pain. I'd say that you just asked for a date." Jack called out teasingly. Frostmane's eyebrow visibly twitched and he grabbed him by his armor and threw him over the fountain. "The next time I hear you talk, it'll be too soon." Frostmane muttered. He glanced over at me and smirked. "Looks like Asuna is getting a bit… Excited." He remarked. I looked over to Asuna to see a huge smile planted on her face. I didn't get what she was on about and so I gave her a confused glance. She looked at Frostmane then back at me and giggled. I slowly put two and two together and a huge blush made it's way onto my face. "Hey Ashira, you okay?" Frostmane had noticed the blush but misinterpreted what it meant. I thanked the heavens for such an escape and shook my head quickly. "U-Um yea… I'm fine! Totally!" I could hear my voice rising and I covered my mouth quickly. "Hey hey now, don't be upsetty… Have some spaghetti!" Impossibly taking out a plate of spaghetti and offering it to me. I blush deeper and look over to Asuna, seeing her giggle and make little kissy faces at me. I quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off. I didn't want to further embarrass myself in front of him anymore. I quickly remember our meeting and yell back at him, "Meet me back here at eight! If you're late then you won't get your question answered!"

Frostdick's POV (Editor nickname. Go figure right?)

I watched as this very interesting girl dragged Asuna out of the amphitheatre. I mean they wouldn't be missing much. Just what we have to do which is the boring stuff. Keep what's his nuts minions off of us. I was deep in thought when I noticed Jack finally showed back up, soaked. "Was I off from my aim?" I asked him. He glared but sat down. "Nah you got the bitch alright. Straight at the head. I'm just lucky to bounce off." He grumbled more complaining about his wet clothes. At Diabel's signal the meeting was done and we all left in high spirits, knowing that the boss fight was to happen in the morning. I should probably let Ashira know. But first, time to tease. "Hey Kirito what did you think of Asuna?" I asked, a evil grin sliding across my face. "Hm? Oh she seemed nice enough I guess." He replied, distracted. I glanced over and saw him messaging someone. The grin got wider. "So already friended AND messaging her? Kirito you sly dog." I taunted him. Kirito then tried to turn on me. "Oh yeah? What about all that flirting with Ashira? I'm not the only one here who's been won over." He tried to hold that over my head to no avail. "Yes I suppose I was flirting. But the difference is I was doing it in person and she wants to talk more. I can't say I don't like her style, but at least I'm honest what I'm about, KIRIKO~" I teased him, reminding him of the time I caught him having to cross dress for a quest. Never letting him live it down. I glanced over to see if I could maybe read what Kirito was sending when i noticed he had been recording the conversation. "Kirito. If you send that, I'll make sure that Asuna gets every single one of the images I have of you crossdressing. I swear to Bob." Deadly calm. Kirito hesitated then thought that the payoff was much better than the backfire and pressed the send button. I'm going to kill him so hard… He will die to death

Ashira's (Dick is so big) POV

Seeing a message pop up in my HUD, I looked at the sender. Kirito huh..? I looked at Asuna and she shrugged. "Maybe it's something that we missed because you thought it was best to leave during the meeting." I rolled my eyes at her and quickly opened the message. Just to see it was a video. "'Oh yeah? What about all that flirting with Ashira? I'm not the only one here who's been won over.' 'Yes I suppose I was flirting. But the difference is I was doing it in person and she wants to talk more. I can't say I don't like her style, but at least I'm honest what I'm about, KIRIKO~'" There was a pause for a second, then Frostmane spoke up. "'Kirito. If you send that, I'll make sure that Asuna gets every single one of the images I have of you crossdressing. I swear to Bob.'" When the recording ended a blush had covered my face. I heard a squeal from Asuna as she shook me.

"He likes you too! We have to hurry! It'll take forever to get you ready!" Asuna dragged me off in my blush filled daze as I nodded absentmindedly to her. Not really thinking about anything else but him. He likes me back? I can't believe this...not only did I somehow fall for someone I just met, but they like me too. This is amaz- I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head quickly. What the hell was I thinking! I'm not some simple minded school girl. Ugh...now everyone thinks we're going on a date. I couldn't stop the small smile that graced my lips though. I tried as best as possible to push down the happy mood swing but the smile got through. I was beginning to feel extremely bubbly and giddy. I needed to find something else to do so I pulled my arm from Asuna's and quickly ran off in the direction of the woods. I decided that killing some monsters or any players that I ran into would make me feel better. Once I made it safely to the woods I pulled out Yin. My personal favorite out of the two swords I own. I would kill the first thing I ran into. Player or not. I heard some noises come from my left and I quickly changed directions to see what it was. Once getting to the area I was surprised to see Frostmane out here with the same plan by the seems of it. He was fighting a weak monster and I chose to wait him out. I would talk to him when he got done killing it. I leaned against a tree trunk and watched him silently. He roared at the monster, seemingly drawing more to him as he smashed it's face into the ground, using some kind of skill that didn't need a sword. More monsters surrounded him and I felt a surge of killing intent slam into me as he cut down and slaughtered the endless wave of enemies. Finishing what seemed like the last he shouted out a challenge to any who dare oppose him. Searching on high alert he finally noticed me and recognizing me, calmed down slowly. I approached him slowly, I must admit. I was impressed. You don't run into many that often that act like that. I keep those kinds of things out of the game personally. After the hell I've been through I kinda don't want to bring it in my one safe place.

"That was some pretty impressive things you've just done here." I said as I looked at him. He shook his head. "Not impressive. Needed. I hate having this type of bloodlust. Always holding it back. Now I can let it free on the monsters that will try to kill anyone in this damn game." He looked sad. I gave him a puzzled look, "Most people in this game are out for blood. I hate those kinds of people. I save my pent up demons for them." I say, I'm not really good at comforting people so I didn't know what to really tell him. The best I could do was just let him know he's not alone in his problem. "If people are really stupid enough to be PKer's for no other reason then they can't figure out that we won't come back, then they should be the ones who go first." He said as his fists clenched and I nodded, sighing. "Well that's just how it is. Nothing complaining is going to do about it." I shrugged my shoulders and waved off his anger. After not interacting with others for so long, my actions may or may not come off as rude. I do care, I just...don't really know how to express such. Frostmane nodded and unclenched his hands. "Yeah. It just pisses me off but the only thing I can do is protect those I care about." He glanced at me. "And it looks like someone just joined that group." He looked a little shy at meeting my gaze now and a light blush appeared on my cheeks. There he goes again. Making me all girly. I thought I was past this. Without a word I turned off and headed deeper into the woods. Hoping to find something else to think about other than that look on his face. "Hey." he called after me. "We still meeting up or is that over?" He was genuinely curious. I turned to him quickly, hoping he wouldn't see my blush. I nodded to him and then bolted into the woods.

Frostmane's POV

Forgoing normal responses I followed her. I swear I was just checking to make sure she was okay. Not to just stare at her as she ran from me. It's not everyday someone just decides that they like you. Maybe she does and doesn't want to be with me yet? Maybe she wants to wait and see how this goes later on? So many questions, so little answers. Why am I following her? Sure I like her and all, but I don't know how she feels. I don't know how she'll react knowing that i followed her. Maybe she wanted to be alone. Maybe there was something I wasn't suppose to know. So many maybes it's ridiculous. So what did I do? Be an Absolute Cabbage and not announce that I was there when she finally stopped sprinting. So while I dilly dally and figure out whether to tell her I'm here or not, she was doing…. Something. I couldn't really tell what was happening, she seemed to be shaking slightly but that may have just been from all the running. However we didn't run very far and she looked pretty bad. Maybe I should go and check up on her..? I watched as she walked over to the nearest tree and put her back against it. Then she slowly slid down to the base of the trunk and pulled her knees to her chest. I couldn't take it and walked cautiously over to her. "Hey. Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She looked up quickly at me and I saw fresh tears running down her face. I was shocked to say the least. We both stared at each other for sometime, each having a look of shock. Eventually I spoke up. "You don't have to hide from me. I'll be here to help you whenever you need a shoulder. We're in this together. I won't let you die." I said firmly. I had something to protect and as someone once said. A man with something to protect is a force to be reckoned with.

She quickly tried to wipe her tears but the continued to fall from her beautiful eyes at an alarming rate. When she figured out that trying to wipe them away wasn't going to work she pulled her hood over her face to hide. I slowly sank to my knees in front of her. I placed my hand on her knee, trying to comfort her. "You and I aren't so different. You want to go back to the real world?" I asked. I watched as she stiffened. Then she scooted away from me slightly, I had obviously touched a sore spot for her as she seemed to push me away slightly. She didn't say anything though. "So I guess that I hit a bad spot. If not the real world, would you like to stay here? Where almost everything wants to kill you?" I asked again, not expecting an answer. She looked up at me and I could see the pain behind her eyes, then without a word, she stood up and began to walk away. I didn't want to just leave her out here like this so I quickly went after her and grabbed her wrist. Stopping her in her tracks and causing her to jump slightly. "What am I to you? Just another person? Not even a friend? I don't know what you're thinking. But whatever it is, at the very least stay alive. If you want me to leave you alone because I ended up seeing something you didn't want me to, then I will. Just promise me you will not die or kill yourself." I couldn't help the tears as I poured my heart into my words. I could only hope she would understand. If not then there was nothing I can do and being powerless is something that frustrates me.

"Why..?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and if I wasn't paying attention then I would have missed it. "Why would yo-...nevermind. You don't care. No one does and no one ever will. I wish I had family, I would have tried to send them a message…" She said softly as she looked at the ground. She didn't have any family? Oh...so that must be why she doesn't want to go back. There isn't anything for her to _go_ back to. "What message?" I looked at her patiently and watched as she turned around to face me. Then she smiled at me. It was the saddest smile I've ever seen and it nearly broke my heart right then and there when I heard what words she said next. "I would ask them to take off the nervegear." My eyes widened and I was thrown into a small state of shock. While she had her chance she pulled her wrist from my hand and quickly ran off into the forest. I couldn't make my body follow her and as she disappeared, I fell to my knees and just stared where she was. That was how Kirito found me. Just unresponsive and unable to move. I apparently had passed out awake and unable to come back. Kirito and Jack, who he had called over, carried me to the Inn we were staying at. As it was, we never got to meet up and we didn't see each other until the next day. At the boss fight.

"Alright listen up everyone! I have only one thing to say. Survive!" Diabel proclaimed in front of what was suppose to be the boss door. I spared a glance at the hp bars, and saw with relief that Ashira's was full. I couldn't see her but I could hear Asuna chat with her. She won't look at me. Nor did I expect her to, after last night. Kirito kept glancing at me, worried after he had found me. Jack was staying close to me, having promised Kirito to keep a close eye on me. I was glad to have caring friends but Ashira needed that more than I did. I never had depression, I had times of insanity and killing intent but that has only kept me alive here. I had sent a message to Asuna, not telling anything that I had found out, but instead had her promise to keep an eye out for me. She tried to tease me, but stopped when she noticed how I looked. I couldn't sleep last night, to the point I went out during the night and hunted. I ended up not going to sleep until Kirito had to come out and find me again, as I was raging against a mini boss by myself. I had snapped and didn't see my health bar was almost empty, almost comically close because of this I was 6 or 7 levels ahead of Kirito. This is my life now. I can't die here, nor will anyone else if I can help it. I WILL protect Ashira. I promised. Even at the cost of my own life.

"Troops. FORWARD!" Diabel called as everyone entered the room with cries all around. The boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord started his sequence. Group F, us, had to switch with E to keep one of the trash mobs off the main force. No problems except Kirito getting distracted having a nerdgasm watching Asuna fight. I swear to bob if they don't get together soon imma smash their lips together. For some reason or another I got paired off with Ashira. I glanced at her and saw her determination. I hope for her own sake that she wouldn't get hit by another wave of depression here. I won't let her die. We took care of the trash mob, partnering pretty well with each other. Then everything went wrong.


End file.
